roleplay_heroes_and_villainsfandomcom-20200215-history
Black Recluse
Personality/Mentality Alicia’s antics are sometimes seen as sadistic or aggressive. She is insecure about her looks and gets mad when attractive people complain about their physical appearance. Her veins are gray, and her teeth are horrendously crooked. Such is the life of an animal morph. She’s rather reclusive (no pun intended) and introverted, and has few friends. Despite this, she doesn’t come off as an unhappy person. It’s common to see her smiling (normally without showing her teeth), and she never seems too bothered by anything. When she gets to know someone, it’s not uncommon for her to crack painfully awkward jokes. In general, she comes off as rather sarcastic. When it comes to justice, she has the standard hero mentality. Despite her rogueish nature, she’s an official hero and guards that identity jealously. The largest deviation from this is her less taboo feeling towards submerging herself into the criminal underworld undercover. Her berserk button is someone making fun of her by trying to feed her an insect. Even bringing up the topic of eating insects is a surefire way to find yourself hung up on a streetlamp. Backstory Doesn’t have the most interesting hero origin story. She grew up in rural Iowa, which still somehow manages to be boring despite everyone being superhuman. She was always at the bottom of the social ladder in school and was mediocre academically. Hero work, which seemed to need its supply of heavily morphed humans, seemed like the natural option. Resources Has the minimum hero’s wage. Lives in a small apartment. Equipment/Weaponry Has a mace end she uses in conjunction with her webs. She can wield this webmace as a normal mace, or use the weight on the end to better throw the web and potentially wrap around someone. The mace is less spiked than a normal mace, as to lower the risk of lethal injury. She also has 2 small daggers and a swiss army knife hidden in her clothing. She also has an expensive SUPREME sticker. Specializations Proficient with basic blades, firearms, and maces. Skilled at using her specific silk substance. Can aim objects thrown with a silk lasso with precision on par with the precision a cop firing a gun has. Is fluent in both French and English. She is also an impressive weaver in the textile industry, obligatory given her superpower. Quirk Type Mutation. Spider Physiology. She gets all the following features. * Web The big one. It operates differently than the classical Spiderman’s web. She can produce fibroin web from her palms. Every round, she can produce 5 meters of web from each hand, but the web is nigh useless unless she manually weaves it into either a rope or web. One meter of web can be 1 square meter of web or 1 meter of sticky rope. * A web rope takes 10kN of force to cut (not stretch). A 2-dimensional web the same amount (10kN) to punch a hole however big the attack is in the web structure. Blunt damage is 50% as effective and slashing damage is 150% as effective. * Dermal Exoskeleton 15kN Natural Armor. Blunt damage treats the armor as if it were piercing damage, and also remove the natural armor in the affected area with soft crunch noise (Heals naturally over the next day). * Dermal Fibroin Alicia’s hands and feet have silky material in them, allowing her to climb walls and stick to things. She can toggle and change the stickiness in her hands. Her entire body also only sticks to her web if she chooses to. * Fibroin Coagulation Due to the silk material that runs in her veins, she is effectively immune to bleeding. This doesn’t prevent injuries, only the bleeding. * Salticidae Leaps Like a jumping spider, she can jump with superhuman speed and precision. Once every 2 rounds, she can jump up to 7 meters on a flat surface at 20 m/s. Physical attacks she makes while jumping have 4kN of extra force applied. Weakness * Reduced running speed. She runs at 80% the max speed (Same acceleration) of a normal human due to her exoskeleton. * The silk she wields melt 100c. Heat attacks can very quickly clear away her web. * he fibroin, silk material is not considered organic once it reaches her hands, so physical manipulation will often work on her hands. This does not work on silk in her blood vessels outside of her hands, as it’s considered organic there. * She requires eating 100 calories for every 10 meters of web she creates, which normally isn’t an issue but it causes her to eat a lot more than the average person. Because of this, she can normally only create 30 meters of web per hour unless she binge-eats, which is unpleasant and a hindrance unless she actively creates excessive fibroin in the next hour. * For clarification, Alicia has no poison or enhanced peripheral vision, despite spider physiology, nor can she shoot webs. She has to manually lasso the web if she wants long distance attacks. Category:All Characters Category:Heroes Category:New Age OC Category:OC Heroes